


Prodigies

by applesandarrows



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Background Relationships, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Past Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Performing Arts, Prodigies, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandarrows/pseuds/applesandarrows
Summary: Storybrooke, Maine was a small town just outside of New York. Never heard of it? Yeah, most people haven't. Except, whoever is in the performing arts  industry has. It's the town of one of the most prestigious performing arts prodigy schools in the United States.Sophomore, Regina Mills, is one of the top dancers of her class. In hopes of making it to Juilliard, she never gives herself a chance to rest. On the other hand, sophomores Robin Locksley, Emma Swan and Killian Jones sometimes can't bring themselves to practice enough! Regina cannot deny the tension between her and a certain Brit.Will Robin show her the fun side to life? Or will Regina stay stuck in her ways towards success?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really insecure about my writing, but I love teenager AUs, and this seemed like a cute idea. I was originally going to post this on wattpad, but I’m going to give this website a try! Please bare with me and sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> *Note: this story does deal with some eating issues, but I would not define it as any eating disorders, but instead working too hard and not taking care of yourself. However, it may trigger some readers. It will be very minor, though. I will give a warning on each chapter it may appear.

"One two three, one two three!" Regina repeated as she twirled across the stage.

_Pirouette, sauté, plié. Pirouette, sauté, plié._

"Bravo!" Monsieur Gold, the dance teacher tells Regina. "Those are your simple ballet steps, young ones."

Regina looks at all the young, aspiring ballerinas awe at her. "I hope to see you all on the stage someday."

"I'm going to go to Juilliard!" a little girl claims.

Regina laughs. "Are you now?"

"Yep," the little girl says proudly. "Are you?"

"I hope so," Regina smiles. Her mother would've killed her if she heard her say the 'H' word, but Regina didn't want to sound like a dud to the excited children.

"Can everyone say, 'Thank you, Regina'" Gold looks at the kids.

"Thank you, Regina!" the little girls (and boys) say in unison.

Regina curtsies, her toe in pointe behind her leg as she gracefully bends down and stretches up. "My pleasure."

The kids leave the room, parents asking about their day and the students buzzing with joy. Gold sighs, and looks at Regina. "Regina, thank you so much for covering Belle. I know ballet isn't your personal favorite."

"I don't mind," Regina claims. "Madam Mal is still sick, anyway. Besides, I do need to remember to work on my ballet skills once and awhile."

Gold laughs at that. "If I were you, I would stick to Latin."

Regina supposes that would sound offensive to anyone else, but she's known Gold her whole life. "That's what I'm planning on doing."

"By the way," the old man begins. "Tell Zelena I said hello! How is she enjoying Juilliard?"

Regina cringes at her older sister's name. "I don't talk to her often, but I'm sure she loves it."

"Magnifico!" Gold exclaims. "Well, you should be heading back to your dorm to freshen up. I'm sure you have night classes."

"That I do," the young girl states. "Tell Belle to feel better soon! We wouldn't want her to miss the winter recital, would we?"

"I hope not!" Gold says. Regina smiles at him, and walks away.

Regina was a dance major at Storybrooke Academy, one of the best performing arts magnet schools in the United States. Though, dance majors were required to at least one semester of each form of dance, Regina was known greatly in the Latin/Modern style of dance. Only being a sophomore, she still had a long way to go. But, she wouldn't allow anything or anyone get in her way towards success.

Not even those damn three teenagers that just love to bug her.

"Regina!" she heard a young girl call out. _Great_ , Regina huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Emma?" Regina turns around to see her dorm mate grinning at her. Behind her stood Killian Jones and Robin Locksley, Storybrooke Academy's dream boys.

"Were you doing ballet in there?" Emma asks.

Regina sighs. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"I thought you were a Latin dancer?" Emma looks confused.

"I am," Regina begins to get even more annoyed. "I was filling in for Belle to show younger kids the basics to ballet. Besides, most dancers do at least one semester of each form of dance."

"How many forms of dance even are there?" Killian makes a confused look.

 _This idiot_ , Regina remarks in her mind. "I can't stop to chat. I only have a few minutes to freshen up before I'm expected in my afternoon class. I'm sure you imbeciles are supposed to be in class, too. Have a nice day."

Emma huffs, rolling her eyes at the stuck-up girl. "What about lunch? I'm sure you haven't eaten."

"I'm fine," Regina claims. "I'm a dancer, I can go hours without a meal."

"I don't think that's healthy," Robin joins in the conversation. There was something about Robin Locksley that made Regina's blood boil. Maybe it was the constant bickering, smart-ass comments that would get under her skin everyday. Maybe is was that hideous face, with his ocean blue eyes and dimples that she just wanted to kiss off his face...

 _Stop it_ , Regina scolds herself. _Robin is nothing but an immature fuck boy that will distract you of everything you've worked for._

"What do you know about health?" Regina sneers.

"I have a six pack," Robin shrugs. "I can show you if you want."

"It's true," Emma adds. "I'm pretty sure two more are beginning to form."

"Why would you know that?" Regina looks at Emma.

Emma shrugs. "We work out together."

"Just because we're not dancers doesn't mean we don't exercise," Robin lifts his stupidly perfect eyebrow. "You know that, don't you Regina?"

"Of course I know that!" Regina snaps. "I don't see you guys on the dance stage fourteen hours a day like me, that's all."

Killian rolls his eyes. "Because we aren't dance majors, Regina. Dance isn't the only major this school offers."

"It's the only one that matters to me," Regina hisses.

Emma looks her deep in the eye. "Wait, so you don't give a shit about any other majors in this school?"

"I never said that," Regina defends.

"Yes, you did," Emma accuses.

"Swan, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Shut up," Emma cuts her off. "You know, I get that we're all here because we're prodigies of whatever field we're in. I'm well aware that our majors are very competitive in here and out in the real world. I get that. But, that doesn't mean you have to act like a cutthroat bitch to everyone around you."

"Emma," Killian tries to interrupt.

"No," Emma shuts him up. "Am I the only one tired of how this bitch thinks she's better than everyone? Guess what, snake? I may not be able to dance as well as you, but I can act circles around you. Does that make me better than you? No. Then you being able to dance better than us shouldn't make you better, either."

"Tell her, Swan!" Regina hears a boy cheer her on. The raven-haired girl looks around her to see that quite a crowd has surrounded them.

"I never said I was better than you!" Regina yells at the blonde.

"You were thinking it!" Emma snarls. "You've implied it every-single-fucking-day since freshman year!"

"That's enough!" Monsieur Gold shouts from behind the crowd of students. "All of you, get to class!"

Students scramble left and right, trying to avoid the angry teacher. Regina stands there, wide-eyes as Gold separates her and Emma. "Would anyone care to explain?"

"Monsieur Gold," Emma begins. "It's the same as always. We were trying to be nice to Regina, but she pushed us away and insulted our majors like usual."

"I did not!" Regina raises her voice. "Yes, I did try to push them away. That was only because I needed to get to class. But, they got angry and started accusing me of thinking I'm better than them!"

"Emma Swan," Gold looks at the blonde.

"Wait, what?!" Emma shrieks. "You're just going to believe her right off the bat?! Just like that?!"

"Regina is one of the greatest students Storybrooke Academy has ever seen," Gold claims. "I know she tends to push relationships away, but that's because she's very dedicated to her career as a dancer."

"Hold on," Robin steps in. "That's fine of her to do, I couldn't care less. But, you don't need to be anti-social to be successful, Monsieur. In fact, Professor Hopper tells us to make as many connections as possible. Just because we're more social, doesn't mean we lack any motivation to be successful in our chosen careers."

"That's true," Gold acknowledges Robin. "But, you three are singers and/or actors, are you not? You're major may be extremely competitive, but dance is ten times harder. Dancers cannot get by connections and parties. Dancers must work impossibly hard to perfect themselves to a level most people cannot reach."

"You don't think we do that?" Killian becomes agitated. "You think we don't work our asses off to fulfill our potentials? Like we can walk into an audition for _Hamilton_ and not practice a thing, but still get in because we're social? What a bloody joke."

"Killian Jones," Gold barks. "You will not speak to me in such a manner. You understand?"

"Yes, Monsieur Gold," Killian mutters.

"Now," Gold clears his throat. "If that is all, I don't want to see you three bother Miss Mills again. Now, get to class!"

The three roll their eyes and walk away. Regina could hear their curses and snickering about the old man in front of her. "You didn't have to be so harsh on them, Monsieur. I did say something quite rude," Regina admits. "I told them I only care about my dance."

"Which you should," Gold tells her. "Regina, you aren't here to make friends. You are here to push yourself to become a better dancer. You are here to get yourself into Juilliard."

"I know," Regina says. "But, I didn't mean to come across as selfish. Of course I hope they succeed. I know they don't go to this school just because they live in the area. If they go here, they must be amazing at whatever major they've chosen."

"Perhaps they are," Gold says. "But, that's not for you to worry about."

Regina sighs. "I guess you're right..."

"Of course I'm right!" Gold says smugly. "Now, I'll write you a pass so that you're not penalized for being tardy. Remember, don't let anyone get in your way. You got that?"

"Yes, Monsieur," Regina says. "Thank you."

"Au revoir, Regina!" Gold smiles, walking back to the ballet classroom.

Regina pulls herself together. _He's right, I don't need relationships to become successful. What I need is to become the best dancer this world has ever seen. No one will get in my way._

_Not even my immature, rambunctious classmates._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos so far! 
> 
> *This chapter has some lyrics from Titanium by David Guetta. I do not own the song.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

-¥-

Robin took a deep breath as he belted out the chorus.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall.  
I am titanium._

"Robin!" Professor Hopper cuts him off after he finished the song.

"Yes, sir?" Robin looks at his teacher with worry in his eyes.

"When's the last time you rested your vocal chords for twenty-four hours? the professor asks.

Robin thinks back. "Since summer break."

"Mr. Locksley!" Professor Hopper sounds astonished. "That's far too dangerous. You need to rest your vocal chords so you don't wear them out."

"I can't," Robin protests. "I have to practice singing everyday. It's the reason I'm even at this school."

The professor sighs. "I'm well aware that this is a performing arts school. But, vocal chords are fragile. We wouldn't want you to lose your voice, or worse, get limp-nods."

"I've worked my entire life to be here," Robin claims. "I can't just take breaks. I have to work!"

"Robin," Killian says from behind him. "Listen to the professor! I can even hear the vibrato in your voice wobble."

"Leave this to me, Mr. Jones," the professor waves off Robin's best friend.

"Sir, the winter concert is only a few weeks away-" Robin gets cut off.

"Which is exactly why you need to rest your vocals before the show," Professor Hopper says. "I'm not telling you to quit singing forever, Robin. I just want you to take off until tomorrow. You'll be able to sing your heart out on Friday."

"Okay, sir," Robin sighs. He is so used to singing everyday, he can't imagine not signing for an entire day.

"Robin," the professor lowers his voice. "You're one of the best singers this school has heard. We wouldn't have flown you from England if you weren't worth it. You can become big here in the states, I know it. I'm only telling you to not sing because that's how much I care for you're future."

"Thank you," Robin says sincerely. Growing up, everyone always told Robin he had a voice of an angel. He never really believed it, but he continued to sing, nonetheless. His name was big in his small town named Ilford, just outside of London. But, he knew if he wanted to make it big; he would need to come to the states.

"Drink lots of water," his professor states. "And only talk when you need to. Your throat will begin to feel better in no time."

The bell rings, signaling that class was over. Robin collects his binder of music sheets and waits for Killian to collect his.

"So, no signing?" his Irish friend walks up to him. They leave the choir room and walk through the halls of Storybrooke Academy.

"No," Robin sighs. "How often do you take breaks?"

"I try to every Saturday," Killian claims. "Being a singing major can really kill your vocal chords."

"I know that," Robin says. "But, this is my life. Our life. We wouldn't be in the states if it weren't for our gift."

"I totally get you," Killian says. "I grew up singing and doing the Irish jig. I don't know anything other than music. But, it can wear me out sometimes."

"Why do you look so down?" Emma appears next to them.

"He can't sing for twenty-four hours," Killian answers.

"Aw, Robbie," Emma coos, wrapping her arms around her best friend. "I'm sure it's for good reason."

"I know," Robin looks at his best friend. "My vocals are getting a little rocky, so Hopper wants me to rest them for a day. Is it sad that I cannot imagine a single day in life without singing?"

"Sad? No." Emma begins. "Is it crazy? Yes. But, that's okay. I'm pretty sure everyone in this school is crazy."

The three of them laugh, walking to their next class. Robin speaks up. "Where are you guys headed to?"

"German diction," Killian sighs. "Professor Gothel is making the final sound like it's impossible to get a good grade on, so I can't afford to miss a single second of her class."

"Ew," Emma scrunches her nose up. "Why do you have to take that class?"

"We have to learn songs in different languages, and know what they mean. I would've taken British dictation, but that only would give me two credits. So, I'm stuck with German for this year; but at least I get four credits from it." Killian shrugs. "Anyway, what about you guys?"

"I'm going to Dramatic Techniques," Emma claims.

"I've got Ear Training," Robin sighs. "I'm so tired, I just want to sleep."

"Last class of the day, though," Emma gives him a small smile.

"Except pretty much everyone practices until curfew," Robin rolls his eyes.

"I really want to get into that stash of rum in Will Scarlet's dorm," Killian smirks.

"Killian!" Emma smacks his chest. "You can get kicked out for drinking."

Killian rolls his eyes. "They never kick people out unless if they slack off in classes. And, they don't want to pay for my flight back to Ireland so I'm pretty much here to stay until I graduate."

"Whatever," Emma mutters. "I'm off! See you guys at dinner!"

"Where's your class?" Robin asks Killian after Emma walks off to her side of campus.

"Presley Hall," Killian answers.

"Same," Robin smiles.

"I hate that we have to walk through it," Killian groans. "We have to pass some of the pesky dance classes."

"Killian," Robin begins. "There's no need to hate the other majors."

"I don't," Killian defends himself. "But, some of the others really like to bash the singing majors, especially the dancers."

Robin does have to agree with that. Some of the people in the dance major really dislike the other majors; claiming that the only ones with actual talent are in the dance major. He doesn't agree with that, he thinks all majors are hard and competitive. But, he knows everyone in the dance major isn't like that.

And then, there's Regina Mills.

Regina's hard to figure out. She's beautiful- stunning doesn't even begin to define her looks. But, she is definitely not the friendly type. Robin thinks Regina thinks she's successful due to the fact that she makes no friendships. He knew that's why she wasn't a brilliant dancer. She was a natural, a prodigy like none other. You could tell she has worked hard her whole life. Sadly, someone told her to be cutthroat to make it this far.

Speaking of the Latin beauty, Killian bumps into Regina as she storms out of a classroom.

"Watch it!" Regina shouts.

"You've already pissed me off today once, love," Killian rolls his eyes. "It was an accident and I apologize, but don't be such a bitch about it."

"I have places to be," Regina hisses. She picks herself off the ground and wipes off the dirt on her leotard. "Unlike you."

"I think everyone in this school has places to be," Killian rolls his eyes.

"Well," Regina gives an evil grin. "I don't know where you two Hollywood wannabes want to go, but I am destined for Juilliard and will not let anything get in my way."

"I want to go to Juilliard," Robin pipes up. "They have a great vocal arts program."

"Juilliard specializes in dance," Regina puts her hands on her hips.

"Juilliard specializes in arts," Killian states. "Dumbass."

"Woah there," Robin tugs at Killian's shoulders. "We should probably get going..."

Regina flips her hair, and walks in the other direction. Robin looks at his friend. "Dude, what the hell?"

"I couldn't help it," Killian claims.

"I don't care," Robin glares. "You know the administration worships her. If she complains about us, we're out of here!"

"They can't do that," Killian says confidently.

"They can," Robin sighs. "She'd probably make sure Emma was kicked out, too."

Killian groans. "I just need to learn to keep my mouth shut around her."

The boys walk to Presley Hall. The school was separated into four sections. Section A was the dance section. Section B was the acting section. Section C was the instrumental section. Lastly, section D was the vocal arts section. Inside these sections, different halls held different classes. Sometimes a dance student had a class in a hall that was in another section, and vice versa. All the sections meet in the middle to create a huge main area. Currently, Robin and Killian were in the middle of the dance section and vocal section, which is probably why they ran into Regina.

There's something about the raven-haired girl that makes Robin so...curious. She was beautifully mysterious. Though, she wasn't very friendly, all Robin wanted to be was her friend. He also wanted to kiss those damn lips, but he always suppresses those thoughts before they become too real.

"This is me," Killian slows down as he reaches the door to his classroom. "See you at dinner, mate."

"See you," Robin nods. The young Brit rushes down the hallway, making it into his classroom right as the bell rings.

"Cutting it close, Mr. Locksley," he hears his teacher claim.

"Sorry, sir," Robin quickly makes his way to his desk.

"Now," the teacher booms. "Today we'll be learning..."

-¥-

"How was ear training?" Emma asks Robin as they sit down with their dinner trays.

"Boring," Robin sighs. "I play by ear naturally, so the class can become quite irritating at times. Doesn't mean it's not helpful, though."

"I have that class in the morning," Killian joins the conversation. "It puts me to sleep. I've gotten so many detentions for it, too."

"Is this gossip?" a girl walks up to their table. "Or, just friendly conversation?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "What do you want, Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret Blanchard, daughter of one of the richest people in Maine. She's an instrument major, a prodigy of the cello. If she wasn't so good, people would probably think her dad bought her way into this school.

"Nothing," Mary Margaret shrugs. "Except, the orchestra concert is on Monday. Entry is five dollars, and the money goes to supplying more instruments for the music room. It would help out a lot."

"We've got choir practice," Killian speaks for him and Robin. "Sorry, Mary Margaret."

"And I've got play rehearsals," Emma sighs. "The winter play is next week."

Mary Margaret moans. "How do they expect students to support one another if we can barely coordinate our schedules?!"

"We don't," everyone looks to see the queen herself glaring at them. "We're here for ourselves."

"Regina!" Mary Margaret smiles. Somehow, the girl with the pixie cut is Regina immune. "How are you?"

"Annoyed," Regina says. "I told you I'd sit with you tonight if you left me alone for the rest of the week. But, I see you're busy talking to the slackers."

Emma's fist curl up, and Killian's jaw clenches. Robin has to give both of them a look to calm down.

"They're not slackers," Marg Margaret defends her friend. "Have you ever been to one of the school's plays? Emma's a brilliant actress! You have to have talent to pull off the things she does."

"May I remind you that this is a school for prodigies?" Robin rolls his eyes.

"Whatever," Regina rolls her eyes. "So, am I sitting with you or not?"

"Of course!" Mary Margaret beams. "Let me just get the people from my table."

"Wait, what?" the four of them say in unison. Mary Margaret gives them no attention, as she quickly ran to her table to tell her friends to move.

"Wait," Killian knits his brows together. "Regina is not sitting with us!"

"For once, we agree on something," Regina claims.

"You two can get along for twenty minutes," Mary Margaret comes back to the table with her posse. "It won't kill you."

"Hey, David!" Robin greets his friend. David Nolan was Mary Margaret's boyfriend, and an acting major. Robin always saw him on the stage whenever he went to one of Emma's shows.

"What's up, Robin?" David smiles back at his friend. "Killian."

"David," Killian spits back. Those two don't exactly get along...

"Emma" a girl with brown hair with a single red streak says. "Can we practice lines after dinner?"

"Sure," Emma agrees. "Let me just take a shower, first."

"We can go together," the girl claims.

Another boy sits down next to David. "That sounded kind of weird."

The girl rolls her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, August. They're communal showers, genius."

"Whatever you say, Ruby," August grins. August Booth was a tall, stocky boy with brown hair and brown eyes. His father, Geppetto, actually works at Storybrooke Academy. August was an acting major, but he was rarely on the stage. He was a play writer, the one who makes the plays for the actors. His father is the same thing, so that's probably how August got so good at it.

Ruby glares at the play writer. Ruby Lucas, another acting prodigy. Her grandmother actually works for the school, too. She ran the cafeteria and made sure all the talented teenagers were fed. Ruby has a fire that very few have, and it able to nail almost every role she played. She especially excelled in playing antagonist roles.

"Enough," Regina rolls her eyes. "You're giving me a headache."

"Like the ones you give me when I hear you dancing at five AM?" Emma snarls.

"Yes," Regina snarks. "Exactly like the ones you give me when you practice your lines nonstop!"

Robin sighs. The downside of going to an inclusive performing arts school is that everyone has to try and be the best.

And some don't stop until they're dead.

-¥-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of unintentional starvation and self-destructing behaviors. Very light, but I still want to warn everyone. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

-¥-

Daniel Colter was a violinist, a great one to be exact. Regina can remember Mary Margaret going on and on about an amazing violinist in her orchestra class.

Regina remembers meeting this boy during orientation. He had sat down next to her and began to try to become friends. Of course, Regina being Regina, kept her walls high. But, after weeks of trying, Daniel managed to break down her walls with their first kiss.

They were young, Regina at fourteen and Daniel at sixteen. Love may not even exist at the age, but they both felt like they loved each other.

At least, before Daniel went mad.

One hour practices turned to five hour practices. Many nights, the staff would physically have to drag him out of the orchestra room to get him to go to bed. His dream was to join the New York symphony, and the owner of the musical group showed interest in Daniel's skills. He had a meeting with the managers of the symphony before the end of the first semester of his sophomore year.

He didn't sleep, eat, drink, or speak to anyone. Regina was worried, but she didn't know what she could do. A lot of prodigies acted out like this when under pressure, but it usually only lasted a few days.

But, Daniel didn't stop.

He didn't stop until a month later, when he died in his dorm while practicing the cello for his huge meeting the next morning.

He died due to starvation and dehydration.

He wanted to be the best, and maybe he already was. But, nothing was ever good enough.

And now, he's gone.

Most people don't speak about him; it hurts too much. He was a shy kid, but he was still liked by many. Surprisingly, Regina wasn't thrown off her game too much. She still danced with meaning and passion, never once distanced herself from the school. But, her walls built up again. And this time, she was determined to not let anyone knock them down.

"Regina!" Madam Mal makes the girl stop. "Ballet is supposed to be delicate, not fierce."

"I'm sorry," Regina sighs. "I'm a latín dancer by heart, Madam Mal. I cannot help it."

"The recital is next week," her teacher sighs. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Of course I can!" Regina defends herself, almost as if she was offended. "I know all the choreography, I just need to patch up some spots. I'll be Clara from the nutcracker in no time."

"I know you can," Mal agrees. "I'm just worried that you're wearing yourself out."

Regina rolls her eyes. "I'm a dancer, it's what I do."

"I want you to take it easy this weekend until the recital on Tuesday," Mal claims. "I can't afford you breaking something right before our winter production."

Regina sighs. "Fine, but I will still look over my routines."

"Alright," Mal agrees. The teacher looks at the studio full of dancers preparing for the annual winter recital. This year, the show they're performing is The Nutcracker, which is a ballet. Regina hates that most recitals to evolve around ballet, but there's rumors that the spring recital is going to be Chicago, which is something Regina could excel at. "I need my sugar plum fairies!"

Three girls come forward to the teacher. Regina didn't know two of them, but one of them was the only person she ever really talked to.

"Madam," a short girl with a huge bun on her head begins. "Are you ready to see our performance?"

"Yes," Madam Mal states. "Get in position, ladies!"

"Hey, sugar plum fairy," Regina mocks.

"Shut up," the girl rolls her eyes.

"You know I love you, Tink," Regina laughs.

"Whatever," Tink playfully sassed back. Tina Bell, also known as Tink, is a dance major like Regina. She got her nickname last year, when she was chosen to be tinkerbell in the spring recital. She could do all types of dance, but her strengths were ballet and tap.

The girl also resembles a fairy; short, petite, pretty and gleeful. And, she wears her hair the same way Tinkerbell does. She was always wearing green and loved to tinker.

As annoying as Tink could be sometimes, Regina still trusted her more than anyone else at Storybrooke Academy. Tink always knew how to brighten up everyone's moods. She would be sassy and sweet at the same time, sort of like Regina. The only thing Regina would change is the fact that Tink's as bad as Mary Margaret when it comes to hope and love.

"Regina," Madam Mal speaks. "You're dismissed for the weekend. Don't overdue anything this weekend, okay?"

"Yes, m'am," Regina curtsies. The young lady quickly exits the dance studio and heads towards the locker room. _I just need to change, and then I can study until dinner. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan._

Regina goes up to her locker and notices her lock is missing. _What the hell?_ She thinks as she opens it to reveal that nothing's there. _Where the fuck is my stuff?_

"Uh, Regina?" A British accent knocks Regina out of her thoughts. She turns around to see Robin looking at her warily.

"Robin?!" Regina gasps. "What the hell are you doing in the girl's locker room."

"Um," Robin looks confused. "This is the boy's locker room."

Regina frantically looks around and realizes he's right. She totally missed the smell of axe spray and sweat when she walked in. She looks back at Robin, and she almost gasps out loud.

"Regina?" Robin raises his brow. Regina's brain just now registered that Robin was naked- only a towel covering his lower body.

 _Fuck_ , Regina thinks. _Holy fuck_. She can't help but look at his toned chest. He had nice biceps forming, along with strong fingers and a sharp collarbone that she just wanted to lic-

"Regina!" Robin says louder.

Regina jumps and immediately turns red. "Oh my god- I'm so so so sorry! I thought this was the girl's locker room. Oh my god, I'm-"

Robin begins to laugh, cutting Regina off. "Why are you laughing?!"

"Because," Robin laughs. "You're freaking out."

"I just walked in on you naked!" Regina screeches.

"I have a towel around myself," Robin laughs even harder. "It's okay, Regina."

"No, it's not!" Regina hisses. "I could get in so much trouble for this!"

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Robin rolls his eyes.

Regina stops blabbering and looks up at the young Brit. "Wait- you're not?"

"No," Robin shakes his head. "Why would I?"

"Don't you hate me?" Regina asks.

Robin just rolls his eyes. "We may not see eye-to-eye sometimes, but I don't hate you."

Before Regina could respond, she heard a loud noise coming from the hallway. She could hear a lot of boys talking, the sound of their feet getting closer and closer...

"Shit," Robin whispers. "The boys in gym class are coming back for showers."

Regina begins to panic. "What the hell I do?!"

Robin looks around frantically. She couldn't go out the door without being seen, the lockers were too small for her to fit into, and she'd be seen too easily in a stall...

"You're not going to like this," Robin claims, but before Regina could protest, he grabs his pants from his locker and then grabs Regina's arm and pulls her to the back of the locker room.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina whispers. She could hear the group of boys getting closer.

"Do you want to be seen or not?" Robin whispers back. Regina sighs, and then lets him drag her to wherever she can hid. Robin pulls her into one of the showers. "Turn around!"

"What?" Regina looks at him.

"I suggest you turn around for a second so I can put my pants on," Robin hisses.

"Oh," Regina quickly turns around. The locker room showers were covered enough so that no one could actually see her. The shower was long; first, there was the stall door that you could lock, then a little cubby to put towels on. Next, there was a shower curtain for even more privacy. The actual shower part was behind the curtain. It was like a little cubicle, but the stall's walls were tall enough so that no one could peek from the other side. You could still see people's feet, though.

"Okay," Robin says, and Regina turns around. He's put his towel in the cubby, leaving him in his pants and shower flip-flops. "See if you can stand on that." He points to a little shelf in the corner of the shower.

Regina tries to hop on the little shelf, but it's too small for both her feet to stand on. "It's too small."

Robin throws a hand in his hair, hurriedly trying to think. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Regina looks at him.

"Do you trust me?!" Robin whisper-yells.

Regina hears the boys in the hallway much more clearly now. They must be right outside. "Yes."

"Climb on top of me," Robin says. He turns on the shower head, and warm water trickles down him.

"There's no way that you can hold me until they all leave," Regina scoffs, but she takes off her shoes anyway.

"Just do it!" Robin whispers. They both hear the locker room door open, and all the guys clutter in as Regina hops on Robin's back.

"Yo, did you see Emma Swan today?" some boy talks loudly. "Man, if only I could tap that..."

"Go for it, bro!" another voice howls.

"Nah," a boy that sounds like August says. "Do you see the way Killian looks at her? He'd kill you if you tried to tap Emma."

The boys laugh. _Jeez, they talk so loud_ , Regina thinks.

"Hey, Robin?!" a boy calls out. "You in here?"

"You know it!" Robin calls out. Someone bangs the stall door, making Regina jump a little. Robin lifts her up so that she's higher up on his back. She's currently wrapped around him; her legs crossing at his waist and arms hooking around his. She's decided to lay her head in the crook of his neck, just in case someone decided to try and peak over the top of the stall.

"Robbie!" another male calls out. "Do you think you can talk to Emma for me?"

"Hell no!" Robin laughs. "Graham, as long as I'm Emma's best friend, I will never let you lay a finger on her."

"Ay!" Graham whines. "Fuck off!"

Graham Huntsman was one of the prettiest people alive. Tall, muscular, sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was the school's man-whore; girls would literally drop to their knees for him. Regina, of course, thought he was disgusting.

"Trust me," Neal Cassidy comes into the conversation. "Emma's way too bold. You two would butt heads constantly."

Neal was Emma's ex-boyfriend. No one knows why they broke up, but no one talks about it anymore. The breakup affected the two deeply, so everyone left it alone.

"What about that Latina chick?" Graham asks. "She’s really hot."

"Regina Mills?" Will laughs. "Dude, she's probably the biggest bitch in this school! She only cares about herself. I don't think she has any friends. I know that Robin's group tries to befriend her all the time, though."

"Shut up," Robin says loudly. Regina just looks at him, wondering why he was standing up for her.

"You know I'm right, mate!" Will laughs, followed by the rest of the boy's locker room.

Suddenly, the shower water turns freezing cold. _Fuck_ , Regina screams in her mind. She bites down on Robin's shoulder to silence her squeak.

"Ah, shit!" Robin groans. He carefully steps further backwards to avoid the freezing cold water. "Stop it, Will! It's freezing-fucking-cold!"

The locker room is consumed by bowls of laughter. Robin scoffs and lifts Regina higher up again.

He can't hold onto me for much longer, Regina thinks. She notices how Robin's back arms start to shake, but they quickly grip onto her tighter so she doesn't fall.

"Hey," Regina whispers, hoping that the sound of water and people will drown out her voice. "I can try to stand on the ledge again if you want."

Robin shakes his head. "I'm okay. You're not heavy at all."

"Your legs are starting to wobble," Regina sighs. The laughing has gone down, but more showers are running now.

"I'm fine," Robin whispers. Quickly, he grabs Regina's waist and thighs. Before Regina could register what was happening, Robin lifted Regina up and began to carry her bridal style. "My back just needed a break. Is this alright?"

Regina can't help but smile. _What are you doing, Regina?_ she thinks to herself. _Knock it off._

Twenty minutes pass, and Robin is still holding on tight to Regina. Getting bored of the boy's disgusting conversations, Regina simply wanders off in her own mind. To pass the time, she watches the water droplets hit Robin's smooth upper body.

 _Okay_ , Regina thinks to herself. _I was wrong- he definitely does work out_. Her eyes trace down his shirtless body. Emma wasn't lying, he does have an impressive set of abs. For a fifteen-year-old, he was very built. Not that Regina was complaining...

"Robin!" Will yells, snapping Regina out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Robin replies.

"You've been in there for awhile," Will claims. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Robin assures his friend. "It's just been a hard day, you know..."

"Is this not-singing thing really killing you that badly?" Will sighs.

Wait, Regina thinks. He can't sing?!

"I'm fine," Robin says. "I'm just not used to it, y'know?"

"Aye," Will replies.

"Suck it up, Robin!" Graham laughs, followed by a few more monotone laughs.

"For the last time, Graham," Robin says confidently. "I do not want to suck you off!"

The bathroom erupts in laughter, and even Regina grins at the remark.

"Oh, fuck off!" Graham scoffs, making everyone laugh even more.

"Aye, Robin!" Will calls. "Meet us at dinner! Emma and Killian can sit with us, too."

"Alright," Robin agrees. "Now, let me enjoy my shower!"

"Come on, boys!" Graham cheers. "We’ve got to eat if we want to drink tonight!"

The rest of the boys chant as they exit the locker room. For safety measures, Regina and Robin wait another ten minutes before checking to see if anyone was still in there. Robin turns off the water, and the loud patter if the water droplets stop. You could hear a pin drop in the silence that came after.

"Hello?" Robin calls out. "Is anybody there?"

No one answers. Carefully, Robin puts down Regina on the time ground. "Holy shit, I can move!"

"My legs fell asleep," Regina wobbles as she tries to stand on her own. She begins to lose her balance, but then Robin catches her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Robin asks.

"I should be asking you that," Regina claims. "You just held me for forty minutes!"

"It's not a big deal," Robin shrugs. "You're very light."

"Still," Regina rolls her eyes. "It was...impressive."

"Wait," Robin smirks. "Regina Mills, the school's most intimidating girl, is saying something nice to me?"

"Don't push it," Regina mumbles, making Robin laugh harder.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he rolls his eyes.

Regina can’t help but to look up into his eyes. _Wow, they are so blue. Not sky blue, more like the depths of an ocean; mysterious and begging to be explored_. Robin Locksley has always been attractive, not even Regina could deny that. She still remembers seeing him on orientation day, with his signature grin and dimples. But, then she ran into Daniel.

She’s not making that mistake again.

“If you tell anyone about this, I swear to god-“

“A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice,” the blue-eyed boy smirks.

Regina takes a deep breath. “Thank you, Robin...for saving my ass.”

“What was that?” Robin teases. “I couldn’t hear that last part.”

“I said don’t push it,” Regina mutters, making Robin laugh.

“I don’t know about you,” Robin says. “But I’m freezing to death and really need to dry off and change clothes.”

Regina just now renders the fact that she’s soaking wet. Her leggings clung to her legs even tighter than before, and her shirt was stuck to her chest. “Oh, yeah...”

“I’ll go out first and give you a knock if the coast is clear to come out,” Robin stated. Regina nods, and then they both exit the shower stall. Robin goes to his locker and puts on a clean shirt and pants while Regina’s back is turned away from him. Eventually, the two are all dry and ready to exit.

“This has been interesting,” Robin says as he grabs his bag.

“Yeah,” Regina smiles softly.

“We keep this between the both of us, eh?” Robin clarifies.

“Yes,” Regina agrees.

“Okay then,” Robin says. “I’ll see you around?”

Regina nods, and he gives her his classic smile before turning the door handle to the hallway.

“Robin!” Regina calls out his name before he exits the locker room. “Th-thank you...for real.”

“No problem,” Robin grins before closing the door, leaving Regina alone in the locker room.

_What the hell was that?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

-¥-

"Regina!" Tink calls out. "Where were you?"

"Uh," Regina tries to think of an excuse. _I accidentally walked into the boy's locker room and Robin saved my ass from being seen by the other boys by holding me for forty minutes._ "I was studying and lost track of time."

Tink raises her eyebrow. "I didn't see you in the library."

"I studied in my room," Regina says. "Now, I'm already late to dinner. Can I eat now?"

"Fine," Tink scoffs, letting Regina go to the dinner line.

"Yuck," Regina scoffs. "Pizza Hut? Seriously?"

"What did you expect?" Tink rolls her eyes. "It's Friday, we always have pizza for dinner."

"I'm going to the salad bar," Regina sighs.

"They don't have any salad," Tink states.

"What do you mean?" Regina raises her brow. "How the fuck do you run out of salad?"

"There was a huge recall on lettuce," Tink says. "It was linked to that E. Coli outbreak. We live in Maine and it's the beginning of winter, so I don't expect another lettuce delivery for the next few days."

"Ugh!" Regina huffs. Nothing is going my way today, huh?

"Just get the pizza," Tink rolls her eyes. "It won't kill you."

"I know it won't," Regina's the one to roll her eyes this time. "I just don't like Pizza Hut. It's too greasy for my liking. And, I'm sure the sauce-to-cheese ratio is way off like it usually is."

"You're weird," Tink says.

"I don't like the sauce to overpower the pizza," Regina defends.

"You eat sauce on everything else," Tink states. "Why is it so bad on pizza?"

"I don't know," Regina says. "I just don't like a glob of sauce on my pizza. Usually, normal pizzas are overpowered with the sauce. That's why I like thin crust pizza, there's less sauce. But, this school never fucking orders thin crust pizza!"

By the end of Regina's rant, Tink is laughing. "You're ridiculous, Regina."

Regina rolls her eyes and she grabs a slice of cheese pizza. "I'm particular, okay?"

After paying for her food, Regina and Tink sit down at their usual table. Their table is in the back, and only holds eight people, instead of sixteen. Of course, Tink and Regina are the only ones who sit there. Everyone in the school knows that it's Regina's table, and god forbid anyone besides Tink sit there.

"Are you ready for the recital next week?" Tink asks as she takes a bite of pizza.

"Yeah," Regina says. She looks around the cafeteria to see Robin laughing with his friends. Emma's currently dying at whatever Will and Robin are talking about, while Killian is obviously checking her out. Ruby is practically leaning on Mulan Fa (another dancer), but Regina can't recognize the others sitting with them. Not that it matters, since her attention was focused on Rob-

"REGINA!" Tink yells, causing the latina to jump.

"Jesus," Regina exhales. "What?!"

"What's going on?" Tink raises her eyebrow. "You're being quieter than usual, and you keep looking at Robin Locksley."

"What?" Regina dismisses. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well," Tink begins. "You're staring towards the opposite side of the room. I know you're not staring at Mary Margaret - if you were, there'd be a look of disgust on your face - and the only other people over there that you actually know is everyone at the cool kids table. And I know for a fact that the only one that you don't totally despise is Robin. Plus, he's staring back at you."

"WHAT!" Regina snaps her head towards Robin’s table, but he isn't even there anymore. Tink begins laughing hysterically, making Regina's blood boil. "Tink! What the hell!"

"Your face," Tink laughs. "You looked so fucking scared! Like you were just caught red-handed!"

"Shut up!" Regina scoffs. "It's not funny."

Tink gasps for air in between laughs. "Yes, it was."

 _Why am I friends with her again?_ Regina thinks as she groans. She puts her head down on the table to ignore Tink's hysteria. _Fuck, was I really staring at him? Why was I staring at him?_

"If it makes you feel any better," Tink begins to calm down. "He was stealing glances at you, too."

Regina's head shoots up. "He was?"

"Yeah," Tink nods. "He does it a lot, actually."

"Really?" Regina asks, shocked.

Tink chuckles. "You're literally the most oblivious person I've ever met. I'm pretty sure he likes you, Reg."

 _Oh_ , Regina thinks. _Shit, did I give him the wrong idea?_

"But, you don't know for certain, right? Like, he's never said that out loud?" Regina asks.

"No, I'm not certain," Tink rolls her eyes. "I'm pretty good at mind-reading, though. And right now, I am getting some pink vibes between both of you."

"What does that even mean?" Regina questions.

"I see energy in people," Tink claims. "Like, everyone's auras around them. When two people like each other, a pink glow brightens their features. Pink represents development of romantic feelings, and it only shows up if the feelings go both ways."

"You're crazy," Regina says.

"I'm telling the truth!" Tink claims.

Regina starts laughing. "Sure, Tink, whatever you say."

"Shut up!" the blonde girl scoffs, making Regina laugh even more.

Regina calms down, but Tink is still staring daggers at her. "Okay, I'm done laughing."

Tink rolls her eyes. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened between you and Robin? Or am I going to force it out of you."

Regina's smile drops. "Nothing happened, Tink."

"You know I can read a lie from a mile away," Tink claims. "I won't tell anyone."

Regina sighs. "Will you drop the subject if I tell you?"

"Yes," Tink nods frantically.

 _I can trust Tink_ , Regina says to herself before speaking. "Okay, so I was done with practice for the day, and I went to take a shower before dinner. I got lost in my thoughts and somehow, I ended up in the boy's locker room. I didn't realize it until Robin walked out of the shower..."

Tink spits out her water. "WHAT?! Was he naked?"

"Let me finish," Regina rolls her eyes. "So, I was like 'Robin, what the hell are you doing in the girls locker room' and he said, 'Uh, this is the boy's locker room.' I looked around to realize that I was really in the boy's locker room and I started to panic. He said he wouldn't tell on me, but before I could leave, we heard the boy's gym class coming down the hallway. I couldn't have left without them seeing me, so Robin took my arm and rushed us to one of the shower stalls since there was nowhere left to hide. He had me turn around so he could put his underwear and pants on, and then he lifted me up onto his back so that my feet couldn't be seen. He turned on the water right as the boys came in and pretended to be taking a shower, when he was actually just hiding me."

"Holy shit!" Tink yells.

"Keep it down!" Regina scolds. "We were in there for about forty minutes until all the boys left. And no, he had his towel wrapped around him so I never saw him naked."

"Regina," Tink is basically bouncing in her seat. "Do you realize how lucky you are? You got to see Robin practically naked, and he totally saved you from being caught! None of the other guys would ever do that for someone."

Regina rolls her eyes. "I'm not like the other girls, Tink. I don't drop to my knees for every attractive guy I see."

"Will you just tell me if he really has a six pack or not?" Tink scoffs.

"He does," Regina rolls her eyes again. "There, you happy?"

Tink smiles. "Very much so, yes."

"Whatever," Regina snarks. "I have to study for finals. You want to join?"

Tink groans. "Ugh, I guess. I'm not going to be able to focus after what you just told me, though."

"You're never focused when it comes to schoolwork," Regina claims.

"True," the blonde nods, making the both of them laugh.

-¥-

Robin Locksley has a crush on Regina Mills.

Or, at least he thinks he has one. He really hopes that he just digested that pizza wrong.

"Robin!" Emma shouts, making the Brit snap out of his thoughts.

"What?" Robin snaps back to reality. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"What's up with you?" Emma questions. "I know you're not allowed to talk much, but you look like you're thinking too much."

"Nothing's wrong," Robin says. "Just fighting the urge to not practice for the concert in a few days, you know?"

Emma raises her brow. "You know I'm not stupid, right?"

Robin groans. "I'm fine, Em. Really."

"Did something happen?" Killian asks. The three of them are currently studying in Robin's and Killian's dorm.

"No," Robin says. "Why do you guys keep asking?"

"I don't know, mate," Killian shrugs. "You just have this look in your eyes, like a sparkle I've never seen before."

"I'm okay, seriously!" Robin claims. Killian shrugs, but Emma keeps glaring at him.

Before anyone could say anything else, there's a knock at the door.

"Shit!" Emma whispers, eyes wide. Girls aren't supposed to be in the boy's dormitory, anid vice versa. She rolls under Killian's bed, making sure she couldn't be seen. "Ew! It smells disgusting down here, Killian!"

"Shut up!" Killian whispers. He pushes her books underneath Robin's bed while his British friend went to open the door.

Robin opens the door to reveal Archie Hopper, the school's counselor. "Hello, Dr. Hopper."

"Hello, Robin!" the elder man smiles. "Is Killian here as well?"

"Aye!" Killian waves his hand so that Hopper can see him.

"Good!" Hopper chirps. "I'm sorry for this last minute change in schedule, but Headmaster Horowitz has asked me to round up the group of kids who aren't going home for break to meet at seven for a therapy session..."

Killian groans. "Do we have to?"

"You're already on thin ice with Headmaster Horowitz already," Dr. Hopper sterns."Don't give him another reason to suspend you, Mr. Jones."

"Fine," Killian sighs. "Will every kid who isn't going home for break be there?"

"It'll be separated by grade," Hopper says. "If you see Miss Swan, please tell her she's expected to attend, as well."

"Yes, sir," Robin says. "We will be there."

Dr. Hopper smiles. "See 'ya boys in a few!"

Once Robin shuts the door, the three teenagers groan simultaneously.

"Can't we just skip?" Emma whines as she crawls out from under Killian's bed. "Also, you are disgusting, Killian. Why the hell did it smell so bad down there?"

"Why are they doing this now?" Robin asks. "They didn't make us go to this group last year."

Though, most of the kids from Storybrooke Academy go home for winter break, there's a handful of students who cannot go home. The school doesn't pay for airplane tickets on breaks, so most of the out-of-country students have to stay here.

Killian sighs. “We don’t have a choice. C’mon, lads, it’s almost seven o’clock.”

With that, the three best friends slowly made their way downstairs, Robin’s head still filled with thoughts of Regina.

Little did he know, the raven-haired beauty was thinking about him, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids who are staying at school over winter break receive some annoying news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short update, sorry! Any grammatical mistakes are mine.

-¥-

"What are you doing here?" Regina scoffs as Mary Margaret walks into the room.

"I was asked to come," Mary Margaret says.

Regina scoffs, and Tink nubs her ribs with her elbow.

"Is everyone here?" Dr. Hopper asks. They were currently in his office, waiting to start a group session for the kids who weren't going home for winter break.

"No," Mary Margaret looks around. "I don't see Robin, Emma or Killian."

As if on cue, the three best friends open the door.

"Ah," Archie smiles. "There they are. Glad you could join us."

"Don't push it," Killian huffs.

Regina's heart stops when sees Robin enter the room. She can't help but stare at his chest; he's changed into a dark blue t-shirt. The fact that she saw what was underneath that cotton...

"Regina!" Mr. Hopper snaps her back to reality. "We're introducing ourselves."

"Oh!" Regina shakes her head, embarrassed. "Sorry. I'm Regina Mills, dance major, from New York."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Why are you even here if you can go home?"

 _If only you knew_ , Regina replies in her mind.

"Ladies," Dr. Hopper warns. "Be nice."

Tink clears her throat, getting everyone's attention. "I'm Tina, but everyone calls me Tink. Since we've all been going to school with each other for a while now, you probably know that. Anyway, I'm a dance major and I'm from New Zealand."

"I thought you were from Great Britain?" Killian asks.

Tink rolls her eyes. "No, I'm from New Zealand."

"Anyway," Hopper interrupts. "Next?"

"I'm Mulan Fa," the next girl goes. "I'm a dance major and I'm from China."

"I'm Ruby Lucas," the girl with the red streak in her hair smiles. "I'm from here, but Granny runs the cafeteria here, so I'm stuck here with her! Oh, and I'm an acting major."

"I'm Emma Swan," the blonde sighs. "I'm an acting major and I'm from New York."

"So, you're also from New York?" Regina raises her brow. "Why'd you call me out on it?"

"Because you have a family to go home to!" Emma sneers.

"Ladies!" Dr. Hopper raises his voice. "I should not have to remind you again; be nice."

"I'm Robin Locksley," the blue-eyes boy says after a moment of silence. "I'm a singing major and I'm from England."

"I'm Killian Jones," the bad boy rolls his eyes. "I'm a singing major and I'm from Ireland. Also, I already hate this fucking group."

"Mr. Jones," Dr. Hopper warns.

Robin, Emma and Killian are grinning like idiots, making Regina roll her eyes.

"I'm Will Scarlet," the boy says proudly. "I'm a dancing major and I'm from England."

"Alright," Dr. Hopper claps his hands. "As you all may know, you all will be staying here for winter break due to being so far from home, or any other circumstances that's preventing you from going home over break. Since you are all sophomores, your supervisor will be Miss Lucas. You guys know the drill; no leaving the campus, stay out of the classrooms, show up to all the meals and groups, and be in your dorms by eleven. Just follow the rules, children. And, be nice."

"What groups?" Killian asks. "You said there was groups."

Dr. Hopper smiles. "And that's where Miss Blanchard comes in. Mary Margaret, take it away."

The young girl smiles, obviously enjoying the spotlight. "This year, things will be a little different. The class presidents teamed up and thought of activities for the ones staying here over break. They're will be three a day and yes, they are all mandatory."

Everyone in the room groans, especially Regina.

"Don't worry," Mary Margaret doesn't miss a beat. "They'll be fun!"

"Why do we have to do this?" Killian asks.

"Because," Dr. Hopper says. "We know that not being home for the holidays is hard on some of you. We just want to make sure that you feel comfortable and are safe during the day."

"I'd be more comfortable if I could stay in my room all day," Regina mutters.

"That's not healthy, Regina," Dr. Hopper states.

"Here are your schedules," Mary Margaret passes out a piece of paper to everyone. They will go into effect after your winter shows- dance recital, play or concert. For example, if you're in the orchestra concert on Monday, then your schedules will begin the next day."

"And what if we don't follow the schedule?" Regina asks.

"You'll be held accountable for your absences," Dr. Hopper claims. "Just like if you were to skip all your normal classes."

The room groans again. The punishment for missing classes is academic probation, which means no dance, art, orchestra, nothing. You have to sit in the principle's office all day and discuss if further actions need to be taken with your parents on a phone call. To say the least, you don’t want that to happen.

“Anything else, Miss Blanchard?” Dr. Hopper politely asks the small girl.

She shakes her head up and down. “Yep! Thank you, Dr. Hopper!”

“Alright,” Dr. Hopper claps his hands. “Then, you guys are dismissed.”

The teenagers roll there eyes and quickly head towards the door.

“I think you guys will have fun!” Mary Margaret squeaks as they all walk towards their dorms.

“Easy for you to say,” Emma rolls her eyes.

 _She’s not wrong_ , Regina thinks. _Not wrong at all_.


End file.
